


老管家为何那样

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [62]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 就是写多了铁福无条件支持亨超的桥段后想来点别的，然后就想到了之前看过的拿枪欢迎女儿男朋友的视频……结果最后又变成了无聊的家庭战争dbq
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	老管家为何那样

1.

克拉克以为阿尔弗雷德很喜欢自己。

在阿尔弗雷德对他举起斧头那一幕发生前，他真的一直，一直，都是这么以为的。

2.

那个时候，他还只是布鲁斯的朋友，他没有打动布鲁斯，也从没奢望过布鲁斯有一天会正式以男朋友的身份把自己介绍给阿尔弗雷德；那个时候，自信的克拉克非常确定自己是阿尔弗雷德最欣赏的超级英雄。不管是他初初莽撞闯进蝙蝠洞时这位老人脸上流露的惊喜，还是之后对他表达的善意，他都能感觉到对方的的确确发自内心喜欢他。为了验证这一点，他甚至还特意偷听过布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德之间的对话，诸多次，类似“肯特先生是位合适的倾诉对象，您可以适当对他敞开心扉”或是“您不该拒绝肯特先生想要和您更亲近一些的意愿”等等劝诫频繁出现，阿尔弗雷德似乎无时无刻不在鼓励布鲁斯和自己走得近一点——很久之后，这成为了让他鼓起勇气热烈追求布鲁斯的原因之，既然韦恩家的长辈都打从心底接受了他甚至还在默默为他铺路，那他只需要专注于让布鲁斯意识到他们之间的深厚情谊并不止于友情不就可以了吗？

“滚出去。”阿尔弗雷德扬了扬手中的斧头，这把用于砍柴的斧头这么些年里他已经用得相当熟练了——哪怕他们都清楚这对氪星人没有任何杀伤力——接着又瞄向了站在一旁不知所措的布鲁斯，“你进来。”

“潘尼沃斯先——”克拉克慌张地举起双手做出投降状，就在前一天还对他去蝙蝠洞作客喜笑颜开并送上精美甜点的阿尔弗雷德怎会变得如此陌生？尽管从他挥舞斧头时小臂凸起的青筋能窥探出对方作为特种兵时的矫健英姿，但如果可以，克拉克从没想过自己会在刚说完自己是布鲁斯男朋友时便有幸得见这种场景。阿尔弗雷德愣住、转身跑开、再到举着斧头冲出来的过程是如此一气呵成，快到他和布鲁斯得不到一个惊讶的机会。

“这里不欢迎你。”

阿尔弗雷德的语气冰冷而决绝，他放下斧头的同时往前迈出一步，伸手拉回了对着克拉克挤眉弄眼示意他最好闭嘴的布鲁斯。布鲁斯高壮的身形在阿尔弗雷德身后顷刻间变得无比渺小，别说顶嘴了，此刻，他们谁也不敢在让他们摸不着头脑的老人面前轻举妄动。

“现在就从我眼前消失。”阿尔弗雷德眼中的愤怒让嗫喏的超人心生畏惧，克拉克又动了动嘴，他诚恳而无辜地望向阿尔弗雷德，正想耐心地问问老人是否对他有什么误解，比斧头更有杀伤力的话语直击他的耳膜继而刺痛了他的神经： 

“肯特先生，”

他痛彻心扉地摇摇头，似乎很是受不了这个打击似的轻轻说道：

“您实在太让我失望了。” 

3.

“我怎么了？我到底怎么了？我做错了什么呢？”

克拉克的脑门一次又一次磕在蝙蝠车的车前盖上，布鲁斯心惊胆战地站在一旁，生怕钢铁之躯一个不小心又把他的蝙蝠车撞得四分五裂。他的心情已经很糟糕了，不需要再多这么一件雪上加霜的事。

“别太悲观，这中间兴许有什么误会。”布鲁斯扯住克拉克的披风逼迫他离自己的座驾远一些，克拉克有气无力地耷着脑袋站在他面前，他仍无法接受一夜之间从阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的人变成最讨厌的人这个残酷的事实——而且，这意味着他和布鲁斯的恋爱关系是不被接受、不被祝福的、不被允许的！这怎么可以？难道过去一年里，阿尔弗雷德最想看到不是自己和布鲁斯在一起？

“你和阿尔弗雷德聊过了？”想到这里，把自己当成了苦情男主角的克拉克有气无力地赖到布鲁斯身前抱紧他，前一晚，他还真的不切实际地想过是否要带布鲁斯私奔，他们可以逃离去没有阿尔弗雷德存在的星球开心快乐地生活。这听起来很戏剧化，克拉克劝慰自己事情还没到那地步，可要是阿尔弗雷德铁了心要把布鲁斯从他身边夺走的话，他觉得自己也不是不可以考虑这个可能。

“没有。”布鲁斯任由克拉克抱着，比起左右为难的自己，的确是遭受了沉重打击的克拉克更需要安慰，即使和阿尔弗雷德一起生活了那么多年，布鲁斯也对阿尔弗雷德反常的举动百思不解：

“他拒绝和我对话。”

“听起来很糟。”克拉克沮丧地叹了口气，这才放开布鲁斯，他的眼里闪过忧虑，恐慌的想法也跟着脱口而出：“你有没有考虑过帮我研发一款……呃，反氪石装甲之类的装备？”

“……别胡思乱想，”布鲁斯忍俊不禁地笑了，他知道他不该笑的，然而克拉克对阿尔弗雷德惧怕是如此真实，就好像他完全忘记了自己是无所不能的超人，他多么希望阿尔弗雷德明白这代表超人尊敬他、畏惧他，“阿尔弗雷德不会那样。”

“我们都不知道他为什么会这样！你又怎么敢保证他不会那样？”克拉克抱着脑袋，面部的痛苦表情多多少少有一些做作的成分。没法得到阿尔弗雷德的肯定，从布鲁斯那儿多讨一些关怀总能弥补他受伤的心灵。

“我想了一晚上……”布鲁斯思索起来，他苦思冥想一晚上，想不到除了这个因素之外的第二种可能：

“也许是因为当我选择和你在一起，我就没法组建一个传统意义上的家庭，我是指，无法为韦恩家留下子嗣，这个消息宣布得太突然，我们之前瞒得太成功了，他无法接受也是情理之中……”

和克拉克在一起显然和阿尔弗雷德一直以来的期望背道而驰，站在阿尔弗雷德的立场，布鲁斯完全可以理解身为韦恩家最忠诚的管家为何抱有这样的心态。他小心翼翼地观察着克拉克的表情，生怕对方因此更加不快，没想到，克拉克猛地伸直了脖子，就连眼睛里也重新有了神采：

“阿尔弗雷德是这么传统的人吗？！”克拉克自问自答一般跳起来，“那就太好办了！要是他真的想要你给韦恩家留下点什么，中枢宝典和氪星科技完全可以解决！”

“什么意思？”布鲁斯冒出一些古怪的预感，“我又不能……”

“生育舱可以代替我们实现。”克拉克张大眼睛，像跟布鲁斯揭晓某种惊喜一样，“相信我，氪星的先进科技完全可以帮助我们完成生育的过程，如果告诉阿尔弗雷德其实我们能拥有一个……不，很多很多属于我们的孩子，问题不就迎刃而解了吗？”

布鲁斯狐疑地看向克拉克，他很怀疑这套说辞究竟是真的还是克拉克临时编造出来的谎言。要是这种程度的谎话就能说服阿尔弗雷德，他也不至于在阿尔弗雷德面前战战兢兢了这么些年。不过事已至此，试试又如何？毕竟，不试试，他们怎么会知道阿尔弗雷德给他们的回答是跑进他的拖车接着端着全自动步枪再次冲了出来呢？

“我知道您就在上面。”上好膛的枪对向天空的某一处，阿尔弗雷德拉下保险，随时可以让氪星人看看他射击的精准度，哪怕那颗子弹会在撞上钢铁之躯胸膛的瞬间被弹出，他也得让超人瞧瞧用这种鬼话来糊弄他的下场。

“抱歉！潘尼沃斯先生！抱歉！但我真的没有骗您！”慌张的解释和红蓝色的身影一起徐徐降落在阿尔弗雷德面前，被惊吓到的布鲁斯早就知趣地退到了阿尔弗雷德身后，反正别在他面前和克拉克显得太亲近准没错：

“您想要多少个韦恩家的后代都可以！”

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一秒钟，他发誓他只是在那个短暂的瞬间被诱惑了而已，不过很快，他再次满腔怒火地端起枪，清清楚楚地向人间之神展现了他彻头彻尾的仇视。

4.

唯恐明天就会被布鲁斯抛弃那般，自尊又一次受到重创的克拉克紧紧抱住布鲁斯的腿，扯高了嗓子又一次哀嚎起来：

“呜呜呜，怎么办，要是阿尔弗雷德要求你跟我分手，你会怎么做？你会和我分手吗？呜呜呜——”

他不是在演戏，他是真的在担心，真的在害怕，他已经可以预想得到下一次再去造访时阿尔弗雷德恐怕会直接对他发射榴弹。布鲁斯的手掌在克拉克蓬乱的发顶揉了揉，差一点就要失去稳重和他一起唉声叹气。他的处境没比克拉克好到哪里去，阿尔弗雷德已经整整四天没搭理他了，当然，他仍旧在无微不至地照顾自己，准时送到的每一餐，在他需要时总会出现在他附近的工具，每一杯调配好的咖啡乃至被他翻乱后总会再次变整齐的衣柜……可饶是如此，阿尔弗雷德就是不愿意和他好好谈谈。明明在让阿尔弗雷德得知克拉克成为他男朋友之前，最常唠叨他要他好好和克拉克相处的人就是阿尔弗雷德自己来着。

“可是他没有要我和你分手啊……”布鲁斯对跪在他身前扮可怜的外星男友同样无计可施，“事实上，他什么也没说。”

“这才是最恐怖的！”克拉克扬起脑袋，从下往上可怜巴巴地看着布鲁斯，“他会不会已经想好怎么消灭我了？”

“打住，克拉克。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，即使到了这个地步，他也仍然认为阿尔弗雷德不是真的要对克拉克怎么样，难不成他会不知道所有人类武器在超人面前不过都是比塑料还脆弱的玩具？他当然知道这一切，却还是极尽所能地向克拉克示威，他知道克拉克和自己吃这一套，他聪明地利用了自己在他们心中的地位，而这意味着——

“我想他只是需要一个冷静的过程。”布鲁斯终于有些豁然开朗似的，他把克拉克从他腿前拽起来，凭借着对阿尔弗雷德的了解揣测道：

“他不愿意相信我真的和你在一起了，但他知道这是一个他必须接受的事实，我们没给他任何心理准备，他难以消化。这也很合理，他从没想过我会和一个外星人在一起。”

“说到底还是身份认同问题。”片刻前被布鲁斯揉乱的卷毛也失去了生气，无精打采地翘在克拉克的额前，说真的，要是他一早知道阿尔弗雷德绝不允许自己和布鲁斯书写一段亲密关系，他一定会先从阿尔弗雷德开始攻克的。他会每天变着花样哄好阿尔弗雷德，时时刻刻暗示他自己能照顾布鲁斯、保护布鲁斯，他以为打开布鲁斯的心扉是结束，但他并不知道这仅仅只是个开始。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，没再和克拉克说什么，他没告诉克拉克他意识到自己应该鼓起勇气好好和阿尔弗雷德谈谈。他不想再和阿尔弗雷德作对（虽说这么些年他从未实现这个梦想），他只是不想阿尔弗雷德因自己的决定恼火、气愤、乃至于，自责，他不希望老人身上所出现的负面情绪全因自己的“叛逆”，就算这次要牺牲他的某部分自由才能打破僵局，他也乐意去做。

5.

这天的布鲁斯格外让阿尔弗雷德省心，他把餐桌上的所有绿色蔬菜都吃了个干净，还趁着阿尔弗雷德收拾时迅速地洗好了澡，当他穿上浴袍假装悠哉地窝进沙发打开电视，同他冷战了五天有余的阿尔弗雷德终于摘下眼镜不解地朝他问道：

“您今晚没有其余安排？”

“我和他们更换了值班时间，今晚我会好好睡一觉。”布鲁斯端正地坐在沙发边沿，两只手乖巧地搭在膝头，他抿起唇期待地望着阿尔弗雷德，后者看着他那副略有些委屈的神情，恍惚间从中看到了布鲁斯•韦恩小时候的影子。不管他如今已经成长得如何坚强成熟无畏，在阿尔弗雷德心里，他永远都还是那个需要他保护和陪伴的孩子。

而很快，他就要将这个孩子交给另外一个，他无法控制也无法约束的外星人了。

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德别开了头，他不打算让布鲁斯看见他黯淡的眼神，更不想让布鲁斯窥见他过时古板而可笑的固执，

“阿尔弗雷德，别不理我……”布鲁斯从喉咙口挤出的声音又轻又细，就像阿尔弗雷德清楚哪些招数能制衡他们一样，他也同样清楚阿尔弗雷德对哪种套路最是没辙：

“我以为你挺喜欢克拉克的呢……”

阿尔弗雷德完全背过身将背影留给布鲁斯，他没法在这样低声下气的韦恩少爷面前冷着一张脸。在韦恩夫妇离开的很多年里，那个小时候会无所顾忌自然地向他撒娇的孩子也跟着一并消失，最近几年——尤其是红披风从天而降以后，他终于又越来越常看到那个调皮任性又爱撒娇的孩子了。

“我只是喜欢他做您的朋友。”意料之中，他妥协了，他怎么会不对那个孩子心软，“我真心地希望您能和超人成为知心的朋友、默契的搭档，他却违背他当初对我的承诺将您拐上了床。”

“喔……”布鲁斯无声地咂咂嘴，努力想要读懂阿尔弗雷德的每一种语气，“我以为你比谁都期待我能进入一段稳定的恋爱关系。”

“肯特先生不是普通人。”

阿尔弗雷德终于转过身来，他和布鲁斯四目相接，两个人都能从对方的眼神中看到他们之间对彼此深厚的关切和疼爱。

“他是强大到足以摧毁一整颗星球的外星人，而这代表他具有伤害你的能力。”

“或许我该这么说，当您选择和肯特先生在一起时，您已经赋予了他伤害你的权利。”

阿尔弗雷德言之凿凿，他说的每个字都是那么有道理，布鲁斯没法反驳也不想反驳，因为这位一向强势的老人流露的低落情绪让他感觉窝心而苦涩。就像现实里那些在女儿婚礼上嚎啕大哭的父亲一样，阿尔弗雷德也不过是在这件事发生之前就提前进入了防御模式。当他面对需要蝙蝠侠日夜贴身监控的氪星之子，他所做的也不过只是摆出臭脸威吓对方，一旦想到这点，他就不想责怪阿尔弗雷德对他克拉克的方式是否太极端太浮夸。

就连克拉克自己都只是对此连连点头。他开始觉得阿尔弗雷德做得对极了，他在想——真的只是就这么随便想想——他想，若是以后他和布鲁斯的女儿敢突然把谁带到他们面前说要和他共度一生，他恐怕会比阿尔弗雷德还要极端一千倍才罢休。

6.

理解归理解，该由他面对的问题他总不能一直逃避。得知阿尔弗雷德的破格行为很大程度上并不归因于自己，主动找到阿尔弗雷德求得原谅也就轻松得多。在厚着脸皮执着地在阿尔弗雷德屁股后头跟了一整天后，怎么也驱赶不走超人的阿尔弗雷德踢开脚边那一堆只能做做样子的武器，沉着脸把克拉克请进了他居住的拖车。这是他第一次邀请克拉克进来做客，没有茶，没有咖啡，没有甜点，有的只有他一身的肃穆沉重。

“我很高兴少爷找到了真心相爱的人，比世界上任何一个人都要高兴。”

阿尔弗雷德开门见山，他和克拉克之间本来就没有什么误会，他目睹过这位天外来客为人类做出的牺牲和风险，他了解这个年轻人身上的每一个闪光点。在细细分析克拉克那些无法忽视的优点时，他开始明白，即使今天布鲁斯向他介绍的交往对象是任何一个其他人，他都能从中找到可以被他挑剔的地方继而大做文章。

“而我想，那代表从此以后，我就要把他交托出去了。”

这些话是阿尔弗雷德决计不会在布鲁斯面前说的，他宁愿向布鲁斯列举上千条“男朋友是氪星人”的缺点，也不会告诉他自己的真实想法。这是韦恩家一脉相承的古怪脾气，充分体会过这一点的克拉克安下心来，他看向阿尔弗雷德眼中故意被掩埋的慈爱，无比郑重地对他承诺：

“他永远是您最珍贵的宝贝。”当然，也是他的，不确定这会不会激怒老人的克拉克选择暂时将它放在心里，时间和行动才是更好的回答：

“我不是来抢走他的，我是来和您一起照顾他的。”克拉克举起一只手，发誓的模样没有半分虚假，他说得恳切而凝重，不管阿尔弗雷德的态度会不会因此软化，他都打定主意要从这秒开始和阿尔弗雷德站在同一阵线：

“我绝不会让您失望的。”

7.

如同早就了解布鲁斯喜欢什么厌恶什么一样，克拉克很久前就从布鲁斯絮絮叨叨的抱怨中了解了阿尔弗雷德喜欢什么又反对什么。他知道在他对阿尔弗雷德做出保证和承诺的当下做出了何种选择，但要是靠短暂牺牲布鲁斯的利益来换取皆大欢喜的结局，他相信布鲁斯他也会理解他这份苦心的。

“不，没得商量，你必须把这盘花椰菜吃光，否则我无法向阿尔弗雷德交代。”

“不，没得到七小时睡眠的情况下你不可以开车，除非你现在再去床上躺一小时。”

“酒都被我藏起来了，不行，一滴酒都不行，阿尔弗雷德会不开心的。”

“不，布鲁斯，我答应过阿尔弗雷德，绝不能让你……”

在布鲁斯抢回那一大桶巧克力冰淇淋紧接着把它扣到克拉克脑袋上之后，克拉克缩起脖子，转头向默默待在一旁观察的阿尔弗雷德声讨起来：

“您看到了，布鲁斯怎么可以这样！”

“哥谭人就是这样的。”

而臭着一张脸的布鲁斯和脸上浮现出微笑的阿尔弗雷德对视一眼后，异口同声地如此回答道。


End file.
